After The End/Episode 1
"Survival of the Fittest" is the pilot episode of After The End.This episode is set after The End's episode "Sacrifice". Plot Synopsis After the group split up, the survivors look for a place to stay, but with no food and no idea where to go, they might not last very long. Plot Meghan caught up with Daryl and Peter. "You okay?" Peter asked. "Fine", she lied. They jumped over the wall behind one of the buildings, making it over just as the guards started taking out all the walkers in Alice's house. They made it to the outside of the front gate, where Sniper, Patrick and Merle were waiting. "Looks like you came back empty handed", Merle said. "Fuck off", Meghan said. "Where to now?" Daryl asked. "We go find Mac, then we'll know", Peter said. They began walking through the woods. It was the middle of the night, and they were getting tired. "Maybe we should rest for a while", Daryl said. "No point, we're almost there", Peter muttered. He looked down at Sniper. "You hungry?" he asked. "A little, do we have any food?" she replied. "No, but we'll find some soon", he said, doubtful. A few minutes later, they made it to Patrick's campsite. "Where are they?" Peter asked. "They ran too, maybe they got lost", Patrick said. "We could track 'em", Daryl said. "No point, look at all the tracks, they were chased by a bunch o' biters", Merle said. "So, what now?" Patrick asked. "I don't know... I don't know", Peter said, trying to think. "Did you live close by?" Meghan asked Patrick. "Huh?" Patrick said, nervously. "Did you live close to here?" Meghan asked again. "Um, yeah. Yeah close enough", he muttered. "Did he say anything to you about where he was going?" Peter asked. "Yeah, he said he was going home", Patrick said, "To a dairy farm". "That could be anywhere", Peter sighed. "He said it was about an hour away", Patrick said. "An hour?" Peter asked, "Do you know where it is?" "Well, I have an idea", Patrick said, "But... we'd be lucky if we made it on foot. I doubt they made it". "Okay, so we get a car, and you think you can get us to the farm?" Peter asked. "Maybe. Don't get your hopes up though, I only have somewhat of an idea", Patrick replied. "Okay", Peter said, standing up, "Didn't you and Sam go to a town for medical supplies?" "Yeah", Meghan said, looking down at her feet, "It's kinda far, but we'd get there in a half hour". "Good", Peter said. He looked down at Sniper, "We're gonna be okay". "Maybe we should rest first, just in case", Patrick said. They set up camp with what they had, which was basically, just their weapons. The fire was soothing. It was the first time it had been peaceful in the past few hours. Meghan stared into the fire, thinking about everything that had happened. But every time she thought about, she had to realize that she had to let go, and accept everything. For the first time that night, Peter thought about what he should do with Sniper. She was lonely, helpless. But he knew he couldn't care for her. He couldn't even take care of himself. He couldn't prevent anything that had happened since the beginning, everyone who died, or even Danny. He didn't know what he was going to do when he found Danny, he just wanted to find him. But now, they lost many members of the group. Daryl sat opposite Merle he felt like he needed a break from his brother. He tried to fit in with the group, he helped them. But Merle was creating unnecessary tension within the group. The sun began to rise. "Let's go, come on!" Merle shouted, waking everyone up. They struggled to get up, the hard ground was a nightmare to sleep on. They walked for a couple of miles, until reaching the small town. The town had about fifteen to twenty buildings. "Was the pharmacy the only place you checked?" Peter asked. "Didn't really have time to check anywhere else", Meghan said. The first building the saw was a supermarket. They entered cautiously, making sure there were no walkers inside. The place was empty. There was no food. Nothing. "Merle, go outside and find a car", Daryl said. "Don't tell me what to do baby brother. Don't you know if you do, it could get you killed?" Merle said, smiling as he walked out of the store. "Hey guys, I found somethin'", Patrick shouted from the back of the store. They ran to him. "It's a door, and it's locked. Could be somethin' inside", he said. It was a big steel door. "Look like it could be either a refrigerator, or a storage area", Peter said, "Stand back". Peter aimed his gun at the lock. Bang! The door opened. A walker jumped out, landing on Peter, but Patrick managed to swing his machete into the walkers head. Peter pushed the boy off of him, and stood up. "Thanks", Peter said. "Don't mention it", Patrick replied, "Looks like he hid inside there. And he has a bullet hole in his head. Must've missed the brain and bled out". Meghan walked into the room, turning on the light switch. They expected it to be filled with food, but there was only a little left. "Fat bastard must've eaten it all", Daryl said. "Doesn't matter. It's enough to keep us goin' 'til we reach the farm", Peter said. They gathered up the food and walked outside the store. Merle was in a pickup truck, hotwiring it. "Was that a gunshot I heard?" Merle asked. "Yeah, you shouldn't have tried to save us", Daryl said sarcastically. The truck came to life, Merle laughed. They all got in the truck, Patrick drove, while Meghan and Sniper sat next to him. Peter, Daryl and Merle sat in the back. It was a tough couple of days, but at least now they knew where they were going. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:Pilots Category:After The End Category:Issues Category:After The End Episodes